Darkness and Light
Introduction Several months after Kladenets was revealed Nikolai started to make moves to counter him. The first move was made after an important fact. He learned that Kladenets was the one that conquered the former continent of Aion; renaming it Aeternum and making into a complete kingdom. "So this is Kladenets' kingdom?" Nikolai arrived in the capital of the Kingdom of Aeternum? , Origo. An enormous city. More than twice the size of Flore's capital Crocus. It was truly beautiful city. A bit of a contradict, as Kladenets for years saw only himself as the only beautiful life in Earthland. "This will no doubt anger the Toveri Alliance more. However only I can kill Kladenets, and this a battle where only two fighters can finish it." Nikolai started to walk around the hustle and bustle of the city's markets. He still was in shock of how the city was. He started to gain information on Kladenets and his army. He was shocked that he had a personal guard, all with powers equal or passing the level of the Spriggan 12. Suddenly it became dark. The people gave it no mind, but Nikolai knew what it meant. Kladenets was coming. Nikolai had a flashback of Kladenets as an adult and when he was just a teenager. "So little brother you came." Nikolai was stoic like normal. "Kladenets so it's true, you conquered Ai..." Kladenets blasted a wall down right behind Nikolai. "It's AETERNUM! This is my continent and kingdom. I have brought peace to it. You threaten that peace." Nikolai had positioned himself for an attack. " You wanted to kill a god and then replace him, to kill all living things. Now you want to rule them?" Kladenets picked a flower near by. " Yes my original goal was too close to Veliky's. I am me, not that monster." Nikolai started to laugh. "Hahaha you call him a monster what about you?" "You killed millions, when you conquered this continent and who knows since then." Kladenets then shot a blast of darkness at Nikolai. Nikolai used telekinesis to deflect it. "So you want to end this battle between us?" Kladenets normal grin was gone. "Neither of us are at full strength, I gave up my body and you. You have up your left eye and true name, to seal father away. We can never fight like that again, but we still are powerful. I dare say more than even a typical Spriggan at our current levels." Your truly are a sad weak little man brother. " You assume we are gods. You called yourself the Darkness. As for me, you called me the Light (ス リト, Su Rito). Well maybe I should act like light and illuminant all the darkness away." Nikolai released the Creator's Eye. The Lightning and War Elementals Not far from the grounds where the two men have begun to clash, stand two of the Elementals who patiently wait their chance to join the fray. They had been told to wait for their leader while he "has some fun with his little brother", yet the strange sense in the air gave them a feeling that this was more than just "fun". From the moment this being stepped foot on land, they could feel that his power was almost equal to that of Kladnets and were already on guard, as it was their duty to protect their grounds and their leader from foes such as this. Ryota, who had been busying his mind with an ever changing orb of metal floating in his hand, seemed to perk up as he felt a great release of power coming from both the men in front of them. "Seems our King has decided to get a bit serious with this fight. I feel it is our time to step in; wouldn't you say Kiryk? It is our duty, after all, to make sure the King does not tire with such play toys. And should that man harm our leader..." He says with a deep tone as he morphs the floating orb into that of a spike, clenching it tightly in his fist. "I swear I will dig his eyes out with a glacial pace, so I can watch the light slowly fade from them." Kiryk looked around him, his magic being released in a subtle electromagnetic field around himself and his partner. "Calm down Ryota. The king has barely begun to fight. The other man may be his brother, and we may not anything about him but we do know what the king is capable of." Kiryk spoke to the man beside him in a calm tone, confidence about his "king" layered in it. "What we really need to be doing is making sue that his majesties younger brother didn't bring reinforcements to help in his plight against our ruler." Kiryk returned his attention to his surroundings, his vision having changed to that of the electromagnetic spectrum as he scanned the surrounding vicinity for others that may mean harm to him, his partner, and his king. He couldn't see anything within the immediate area but he still felt uneasy about something, like something wasn't quite right. "Stay on your guard. Something doesn't feel right to me." Kiryk spoke, his tone serious and his stance guarded, ready to spring into action at a moments notice. As Kiryk and Ryota came to Kladenets. "Stop! I will not let you harm The Light. We need and The Key from Project Ether. Do not interfere just stay there and be witnesses to end of the old world." As Nikolai and Kladenets traded blows in the air they stopped. "I only ever wanted was to create, and yet you have to destroy. This kingdom is an unrealistic existence. You never created anything, only ever destroy mine." "Yes I King Kladenets did. You see all of creation hurts to be around it. So I found a newer path that everyone will enjoy." Kladenets used Darkness of Umbra against Nikolai slamming him in the ground. However the air when instant freezing. Like the air in the lungs would freeze. "Ice World: Oymyakon (アイスワールド：オイミャコン, Aisuwārudo: Oimyakon)." Spoke Nikolai. Instead of freezing Kladenets he froze nearly all the water in ten miles. The ice was so cold, it felt like diamonds. " There is the cold hearted little brother I missed. He would killed tens of thousands in our father's army." Nikolai then froze Kladenets left arm and it instantly shattered shocking the King. " Yes let's freeze the Darkness." Category:Roleplay